


Wine guy

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Freeform, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: They meet, stuff happens,





	Wine guy

“I suggest that one” a voice offered from behind. Too close for comfort but nice, as voices go. It sent a tingling sensation down my spine. I turned around and faced the man behind the voice and another tingling went down my spine and sent goosebumps to my arms. He was tall, blond and silly handsome, freckles and a bluish colour of eyes. “Yeah” I offered. “I don’t do wine, so I wouldn’t know” He smiled down at me. His teeth showed. I groaned internally. Of course white, even and perfect. I smiled back. Couldn’t help myself.

“Then definitely that one” he said. I picked up the bottle and a couple of cans. He laughed at my choices. “Dinner at a mate” I offered. I was asked to pick up the cans but… you know” I said. I paid and left the store and drove back home. Parked in the garage and walked home. Took a shower and went over to Vic and Adam’s. I rang the door and heard someone - Adam - going for the door. I held up the bottle of wine and put a smile on my face. It faltered when the door was opened. It wasn’t Adam opening the door. Vic neither. It was the guy from the store in Hotten. “Yeah?” he said. I looked at him. “I was invited?!” “Oh” he smiled. “Aaron?” he asked. “The one and only, Robert?” I answered. He smiled and the tingling from before, reminded me about his teeth, and lips. “Nice bottle of wine you got there” the smile turned into a smirk. “Hostess?” he asked as he took it from my frozen hand. His smile had sent me into a frozen state. I couldn’t really move. As he turned his back and went into the kitchen I caught my breath and unfroze. I slipped out of my coat and undid the zipper of my hoodie.

Maybe Adam’s constant whining of me being single would not happen today. Hopefully Vic’s brother would be more interesting to him than my love life, or lack of it?

Well, to no one's surprise. Obviously nothing is more important to Adam than my love life. It was a simple compliment from Vic about the wine that set it off. Well, she told me I chose it well, and I answered that I had some help in the store. Not looking at her brother. Adam immediately caught on, and asked about who helped me. “Some guy” I answered. Adam laughed and wondered if I got his number, “Hm, no” I blushed. “And that, Aaron, is why you’re still single, you don’t take any chances”, then he continued “second chances are few”. I smiled. “I don’t know Adam” I smiled and the beer and him winding me up made me feeling brave, “Rob, can I have your number?” I asked, and turned to Adam. “See, second chances” I winked. Robert smirked “I don’t know, maybe you’re just after my wine skills…” Adam’s mouth fell open and Vic smiled. “So you met before?” she asked.

“So, when you go out there, you go for a straight guy” Adam said. Vic kicked his leg. “Soz” she said, to me. I just smiled. I hadn’t done anything but ask him for his number, just to shut Adam up. He continued to moan and offered to take me to Bar West or any gay place in Leeds tomorrow. In the end I agreed, might as well, at least it would shut him up. I stole a glance at Robert. He was looking at the wall, very thoughtful.

I went home early. As I got undressed I looked out the window. It looked like a shadow was standing on the dark side of the street looking up towards my window. I took my shirt off, and looked again, there was no one there. Probably just my imagination.

*  
As Adam and I walked into Bar West I saw the same shadow across the street, I looked at Adam to see if he noticed it to, but he seemed oblivious. Same as yesterday, as I looked back, it was gone. Inside the buzz made it impossible to concentrate on the thought of who it may be, or if I was just imagining. We ordered beer and I looked around. There were some familiar faces, and some who I may have thought interesting before yesterday. But now all I could see was a blond, tall guy, with blueish eyes and freckles, so. I concentrated on Adam. We had a few and I persuaded him that we’d leave early. We didn’t even take the last bus home, as we rolled in to Emmerdale, we decided to take a last pint at the Woolie.

Inside it was busy, a regular Saturday night. Mum saw us, and started to pull us each a pint. “No luck then” she asked, and I didn’t get a chance to answer before Adam answered her, and told her that he thought I was in a “picky” mood. They held a conversation about me over my head and I looked around the bar. At a table close to the kitchen I could see Robert, and I sauntered over to him and sat down. Let mum and Adam banter about me, without me.

”All right?” I asked and pointed at the empty seat in front of him. ”Yeah, sit” he answered. “So, how was your night?” I asked. He looked at me and smiled, glanced over to where my mum and Adam still stood, none of them realising I’d left. “Still single then?” he smirked at me. I just grunted back at first but then I offered a short “Obviously I’m too picky”. A short laugh answered that. “Not as desperate to hook up, as Adam is for you too?” he questioned. “No one’s that desperate” I smirked “well, maybe my mum” I continued and nodded my head towards her. Robert continued to smirk.

Suddenly Adam and mum realised I was gone, I could see them looking over where I stood. And not see me. They looked around the pub and located me where I was, and with whom. Mum looked aggravated, and Adam puzzled. “What’re you doing over there?” he yelled across the pub. “Getting advice about wine” I yelled back, winking at Robert who blushed.  
As Vic came up and asked him about something, I looked at him somewhat incredulously. He was so good looking, all I could think about at Bar West was that none of the guys in there was even half as good looking as him, or half as interesting. As his focus was still on Vic, and I was at least tipsy, I let my eyes roam his face and upper body. As Adam and my mum was behind me, and Vic’s focus elsewhere, I hoped they wouldn’t notice. Robert did though, as he suddenly turned away from Vic for a couple of seconds, met my eyes, and then looked back. It was my turn to blush. I felt caught out. I got up, went into the back rooms made for the stairs and my room. The guy was straight, I shouldn’t even be looking. And I should definitely not feel attracted to him. I sighed, and went to undress. As I looked out the window, while pulling the shades, I saw a shadow leave the pub, and walk across the street into the dark of it. It looked like the person turned around and looked up to my window. I couldn’t be sure. But it looked like Robert. The shadow stood there for a while before disappearing.  
*  
Ok so I saw this great looking guy in front of the wine selection in the store the other day. I decided to flirt with him, which he seemed to respond to. Always difficult to assess what kind of kiss other men are open to, lips or knuckles. Anyway I helped him choose wine. I didn’t muster enough confidence to ask for more, like a date, or his number, something I regretted since.  
I had recently moved in with my sister, and I was buying stuff for her dinner to which she had invited Adams best friend. I didn’t look forward to the event but I had promised her.

To my delighted surprise the wine guy was the one behind the doorbell that night. I kept flirting and it wasn’t until we sat down I realised that no one in Emmerdale knew I was bisexual and that I occasionally hooked up with blokes. And then the bantering started. Aaron, Adams friend, WAS gay, and I was pleased to hear he was also single. Adam wasn’t so pleased with that fact, and when Aaron told them we met before, Adam outed me as straight, which was awkward. Aaron seemed reluctant to go to the gay bar Adam wanted him to go to. He then left quite early. As he left, Adam and Vic went into the kitchen to wash up, and I told them I’d go for a walk.

I walked towards the pub. Stood outside and watched the windows of the living quarters and suddenly I saw Aaron. He looked at me, and then he took his shirt of, it was too much and I went back to my temporary home at Vic’s.

The next night he went with Adam to that gay bar, I had thought of asking to join them, I had even taken my car into town, and stood across the street, watching them enter the bar. But I always felt awkward and out of place in gay bars and clubs, so I decided to go home, ignoring the fact that Aaron was out on the pull with Adam as a wingman. I sat in front of the TV trying to watch a show, put a DVD on, but I couldn’t really concentrate at all.

It was half ten when I gave up, and went down to the pub. I had just sat down, and got my first pint when Adam and Aaron walked in. Adam started chatting with the woman behind the bar, both of them teasing Aaron about his night. Aaron took his pint and joined me. It felt good to see him close again, and that he seemed to choose my company over his friend, and the woman who turned out to be his mum.

I caught him looking at me, with want seeming to radiate from his eyes. As he realised I’d seen it, he got up, and left the pub. As he did, I finished my pint and left the pub too. I walked across the street, and stood there, again, to watch his window. As he pulled the blinds, I thought of the mess I’d gotten myself into. How would I get myself out of it, I couldn’t just stand myself up in the pub, and say, “Yeah, hey Aaron, I’m bisexual, yeah, and I have the hots for you” But what my biggest problem, except for that in my briefs, was simple, how could I get into Aaron’s pants?  
*  
It’s a couple of days before they meet again. Robert has had the time to collect his thoughts, and so has Aaron. Not that it amounted to anything clever. Both of them felt quite lost for how to move on from here.  
The pub seems to be a solid undemanding place to meet, even though half of both of their families are there, or maybe just because they were there. So when Robert walked in and saw Adam, Vic and Aaron at a table, he went there and asked if he could join them.  
Before he sat down, he went up to the bar, and ordered a new round for them. When he turned around he felt Aaron’s eyes on him. He didn’t really think Aaron knew he was looking at him. Aaron looked like he was worlds away. He picked up the pints, and put one in front of Adam, and the other he gave to Aaron, who seemed to wake up from his gaze. He turned around again, and went to get the glass of wine for his sister, and another pint for himself. He still didn’t really know what to do.

As the evening progressed, they all got a little bit tipsy, and when the pub closed, Adam suggested they go to theirs as he had a couple of cans at home, so they could continue the evening. To Roberts delight Aaron agreed. They made their way to the house, and into Adam and Vic’s living room where Adam fetched a few cans, and Vic poured herself a glass of wine. They were debating if they should watch the telly or a DVD. They decided on a DVD and argued for a while what to watch. Adam and Aaron “won” and an old action movie was on the screen. Robert didn’t mind so much, and Vic made no big fuzz of it. They sat back and enjoyed the early hours of the morning. An hour in to the film Vic, gave up, and went to bed. Adam followed after. Robert didn’t want to leave Aaron, and Aaron seemed quite happy to stay. He hoped it was because of him, rather than the movie. Aaron was sat on the floor in front of him, so he could stare at the back of his head, without getting caught. And he did. Aaron’s eyes seemed stuck on the telly. “You know, there is room in the sofa now” Robert offered.

It took a few minutes before Aaron moved up there. But then they are both seated in the sofa. Robert suddenly feels a bit awkward, but since Aaron seems totally absorbed on the telly, he relaxes. Except for the film playing there is not a word uttered. Robert doesn’t know what to say, and Aaron seems lost in the film. As the closing credits start to roll Aaron looks around a bit awkward and suggests he should be going back home. Robert suggests he’d stay for a while. Open another beer and keep him company. Aaron accepts the beer and looks at him a little curious. Robert tries to play it safe, and asks him about his thoughts of the movie they’ve just seen. Aaron is happy to talk about it. He is animated and Robert can feel him closing in while talking about it.

Suddenly they’re too close for Robert to handle. He can’t stand it and reaches out for Aaron’s face. Pulls him in for a kiss. He takes them both by surprise, Aaron seems to catch up though, and it doesn’t take him many seconds to realise what’s going on and kiss him back. Robert doesn’t even know who or when, but the kiss deepens and there are tongues and teeth, and moans and grunts. And hands there are hands all over. Robert pushes the younger man back on the sofa and straddles him, making them both moan, as they grind their bodies on one another. A sudden noise from upstairs, someone going to the bathroom, make them tear apart and both of them trying to regain some sort of control over them self, trying to grasp what’s happening. Since there is no reason to it. They engage in kissing again.  
*  
In the morning I woke up in Robert’s bed. ‘What the hell happened’ I thought to myself, and looked over on the sleeping man beside me. After the night we just had, I know he’s as straight as a spiral staircase. He knew what he was doing, and doing well. Great sex. Really great. He stirs, and I don’t really know what to do, should I leave before he wakes up, yeah, probably. But as soon as I move his eyes are on me, and his arms pulls me in for a kiss. It’s one of those kisses he used in front of the telly, the ones who makes me totally oblivious to everything but his lips on mine. I’m under him, his body against mine. And suddenly there is a noise from the door opening, a sharp hiss and a bang when the door closes again. I look up, but I’m more interested of what’s in front of me so I continue kissing the luscious lips and touch every inch of the body above me.

It takes a couple of hours for us to go down stairs. By then we have showered, together, and got dressed, well tried a couple of times before we succeeded. I’m in a haze and feel ridiculously well. All the way down to the kitchen, where we are met by the united front of Adam and Vic. They do not look very happy. Someone, probably me, is in trouble.  
*  
After a night like this one I deserve to be able to enjoy it. But in the kitchen when we finally get down there, we are met by an angry mob… Well my sister and Adam. I can feel Aaron tensing. Vic looks at me with disappointment written on her face. I know I’ve screwed up, and I know in my stomach that she won’t accept me being bi. “Sit” she orders. I sit. Aaron is hesitant, and she points at a chair.

“So, how long have you kept this from us then” she orders. I look at her, in surprise. She doesn’t seem to question my sexuality, or being mad at me for manipulating Aaron. She seems upset that she thinks I’ve been seeing Aaron behind her back. I don’t really know what to say, she’s got me tongue tied. Aaron looks at me, and answers “well, we’re up to a 6 hour casual relationship, so I’d say, we’ve hidden it from the world about that time right about now”. She looked at us with a scrutinising glare. “Casual?” she said. Aaron continued to answer as I couldn’t. “Yeah, you know, we watched the film, we talked, had some more beer, and one thing led to another, which led to upstairs, and now this awkward little talk with you, nothing I planned” “But you’re not gay” she said and turned to me. I shook my head, “No” I croaked, “I’m bi”.

There were a quiet moment in the kitchen, and Vic looked to Adam, and then she looked back at me. “So” she said again, “You and Aaron?” I blushed. ”Yeah, caught out by my little sister?!” Now it was her turn to blush “Well I didn’t know you’d someone in there, did I?” She sniped. I could see Aaron wishing he was somewhere else. This was bad. As far as I knew I was only a one night stand for him. As far as he knew, it was the same. We hadn’t had time or rather spent our time with other things than talk.

It looked like Vic was thinking along the lines I was. She turned to Aaron who was squirming, and not in that good way he’d done a couple of hours earlier. “So, Aaron” she said, with a pointed look, “my brother, you are serious with him, you’re not going to hurt him are you? Like you did Finn?!” He looked at her sheepishly and started to answer. I looked at them both. “What’s this I hear” I said.

They looked at me, Aaron in a slight panic and Vic like she regretted her last words. I smirked, “If anyone should talk to Aaron about him being serious or not, it should be me” I said, before I rose to my feet and left the kitchen. Adam and Vic started whispering, and it seemed like Aaron felt that it was safe to rise and leave. He started to walk towards the door, before I intercepted him. I reached for his arm, and pulled him close. “So” I said, “are you serious with me or just playing with my heart?” He just smiled and I couldn’t resist his lips so I kissed him again.

As Aaron left with Adam, I went into the kitchen, Vic was sat at the table, she looked ashamed. “I’m sorry Rob, but I thought…” I cut her off, “Yeah, I get what you thought, so thank you for that awkward morning sis”. She blushed, “I will talk to Aaron and beg for his forgiveness” she said. I looked at her. I should let her off the hook, “you can start tonight, when he comes over here for our date” I smiled.


End file.
